


Bamboozled

by DaisyChainz



Series: Republic AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extreme Flattery, Hux being a little shit, Kylo breaking things, M/M, Manipulation, Political Alliances, Political Schmoozing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyChainz/pseuds/DaisyChainz
Summary: After their disagreement on Naboo, Chief Science Officer Hux attempts to win Kylo Amidala's favor back. Kylo thinks he's doing a horrible job and plans to tell him so.
Relationships: Kylo Amidala/Armitage Hux
Series: Republic AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615480
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Bamboozled

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Kylux Positivity Week 2020!
> 
> Day 1: Benarmie or Kylo Amidala
> 
> Part 2: Republic AU
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone, or you can read Part 1 as well!

C3-P0 ducked as best as his stiff frame would allow. The vase with the rare and exotic Badanfe flowers smashed against the wall, just above his head. "Oh dear." Muttered the protocol droid as the fragrant black pollen coated him, and everything else within a five foot radius. 

"I'll send someone to clean this up." C3-P0 announced. 

"They can clean this up too," Senator Amidala growled and the box of expensive candy joined the mess. 

"If I didn't know any better Senator, and if I may be so bold," the droid shuffled out of the danger zone lest there were more gifts, "I would almost think you were having a lover's quarrel."

"Ha!" Shouted the Senator and another box hit the wall. "Chief Science Officer Hux is the last person I would take as a lover. He has repeatedly made it clear he understands absolutely nothing about me."

C3-P0 peered down. "That was not one of the Chief Science Officer's gifts, Senator."

That seemed to take some of the air out of his anger. "What?" He peered over as well. "Oh." He moved over to stand next to the droid and they looked quietly down for a moment. 

Finally Kylo Amidala turned to the droid. "Can you find me another one of those? It was a gift from Mother. She'll be looking for it the next time she's over."

Always happy to be needed, C3-P0 piped up instantly. "But of course, Senator! I'm sure there's at least One other of those in existence . . ." He trailed off as he started calculating the odds that the Nimkne Monks had created multiple identical objects that had survived millennia.

Without waiting for the final results Kylo said "excellent" and spun in a swirl of fabric and headed towards the back of his apartments. He had to get ready for a dinner. 

*** **

Kylo hoped only to make it through the evening without having to suffer the presence of Chief Science Officer Hux. And yet, at the same time, he would have been very disappointed if the man stuck to routine and did not show up. Large dinner parties were not generally a place Hux was found, and from what Kylo could glean, it was because he was caught up in his work. Not that he believed for a moment that Hux enjoyed attending, but even he understood the need to be seen. 

So even though he would deny it with his dying breath, Kylo took special care with his robes, hair and makeup for that evening. And he spent a good part of the mixer beforehand floating about keeping his eyes open for a certain redhead. 

But of course, as soon as he spotted him he absolutely pretended Hux was not there. That he didn't even exist in the same universe as Kylo. 

He didn't look in his direction, didn't turn at the sound of his voice, and only turned enough to stare coldly out of the corner of his eye when Hux unexpectedly grasped the end of his long belled sleeve. 

"Senator Amidala, if you would give me the great honor of a moment of your time . . ." Hux bowed his head submissively.

Kylo simply could not turn away from that. 

"What did you wish to speak of?" He turned, magnanimous, but his voice was even and cool. 

Hux lifted his eyes but remained bent over his sleeve, the hem clutched between his fingers. "Please Senator, a moment in private."

After a slow count to ten Kylo acquiesced. "Fine, this way." He swept past Hux, tall and proud. Hux let the fabrics slip from his fingers, straightened and followed silently. 

Kylo led them to a hallway around the corner from the crowd. They could still easily hear the noise, but all they could see was the occasional serving droid passing back and forth from the kitchens. 

Adopting his best, most haughty expression, Kylo turned to Hux as he stopped behind him. "Yes, Chief Science Officer Hux?"

"Please," he responded with a stiff smile. "I thought we were beyond that, Senator. Hux will certainly do."

Kylo looked down his nose but did not deign to repeat his previous offer of being called Kylo. Instead he replied, "What do you want?" It bordered on being rude, but he certainly felt it to be warranted. 

Gripping his hands behind his back, Hux looked oddly military. Kylo blinked rapidly and shook his head. No, he stood like that often, and he was wearing his customary robes. Nothing military about him. He focused on Hux's next words. 

"I was wondering if you had received my gifts, Senator? I felt an unease with how we left things before. I simply wished to extend an offer of peace between us."

Kylo bristled and barely managed to keep his tone in check. "I most certainly did receive your gifts. Chief Science Officer. I felt that such items were rather in conflict with your idea of offering peace between us."

A long wrinkle appeared between Hux's brows. "I don't understand, Senator. Was there a problem with my gifts?"

Kylo's lips tightened so much the red slash across his bottom lip almost disappeared. "When we first met, you gave me the impression that you were familiar with me."

Confusion written all over his face, it was clear Hux was struggling to speak clearly. "Well, yes. Of course I knew who you were. Knew of you. You're a rather fascinating specimen, Senator." He realized his poor choice of words as soon as the cool look left the Senator's face and it seemed an electric storm had moved in. Hux hastily added, "and I mean no disrespect by the word Specimen, Senator. Quite the opposite. A specimen is something unique, worthy of exploring and learning more about."

Kylo looked as though he couldn't yet decide whether he should be flattered or appalled. Instead be continued, "then let us see how well you have studied, shall we? After you left me on Naboo you sent me the Dalf hair blanket and the matching boots. Then, once I was back in residence on Coruscant the Badanfe flowers and the box of Coruscanti candies?"

"Yes." Agreed Hux. "I am relieved to hear they all reached you."

"They did. As did the understanding that you actually know nothing about me, Chief Science Officer."

Hux looked confused again. "I do not understand. Each of those items was produced especially for you, Senator."

"Your misunderstanding is the problem, Chief Science Officer." Hell's that was a mouthful to keep saying, but Kylo refused to say Hux, on general principal. "I abhor rudeness, but it simply must be noted that your gifts seem designed to insult." He held a long hand up to silence Hux's response. "I have spoken repeatedly, and in my Grandmother's memory, about the killing of animals for sport or decoration. To survive, yes. For population and healthy herd management, yes. But everyone is aware that there is no edible part on a Dalf, and the hair and skin are the only useful bits. And that they fetch a high price, so illegal hunting lessens their numbers." Kylo gestured again when Hux attempted to interrupt him. "As for the flowers, I think it fairly well-known how allergic I am." He touched his cheek gently, not wanting to smear his makeup. "It makes me swell up dreadfully. And I have never been one to suffer quietly the taste of a colpa nut."

Hux waited a moment to see if he was finally finished. He tested the waters by slowly parting his lips, then venturing a few words. "Senator Amidala, I am afraid there Has been a dreadful misunderstanding. Did you not recieved the notes that I sent with my gifts?" Kylo opened his mouth to answer, but as it was clear he had not Hux hurried to continue. 

"The Dalf skin was a special project of mine, specifically to meet the popular demand for such a soft and warm fabric. It was a synthetic of my own design, hoping to take the pressure off the remaining populations of Dalf. I knew that Naboo was expecting a cold spell, which was why I sent you that specifically."

He watched Kylo's face as he spoke. His expression went from haughty self-righteousness to a guarded questioning. Hux continued. 

"As for the Badanfe flowers, those were also genetically altered in my lab. Did you experience any kind of reaction when they were delivered?

Kylo only managed a bewildered shake of his head, the beads of his head piece jingling.

Hux smiled. "Excellent. As for the candy, it was specially made without the colpa nuts, I'm so sorry if they were not properly labeled."

Kylo gulped visibly, but his political savvy did him credit. "I thank you for your obvious care with your gifts, Chief Science Officer." This was repeated without the previous bitterness. "I'm so sorry that they were delivered without any note. I'm afraid you are correct there had been a grevious misunderstanding."

Hux gave half a bow. "It is I that must apologize, Senator. I should have made certain that everything reached you intact. As you can now see, every other part of my gifts were tailored specifically to you and your, frankly, exquisite tastes."

Kylo actually blushed, partly from embarrassment and partly from Hux's words. He had grown up in politics and had thought himself hopelessly jaded. Perhaps he simply hadn't met the right flatterer before. Kylo bowed in return. "My deepest, humble thanks. And please, call me Kylo."

Hux hummed from within his chest. "I'm happy this situation has been righted. Will you be able to enjoy the gifts, now?"

There was a slight pause. "I'm afraid," Kylo said smoothly, "there was a tiny accident with the flowers and candy. A beautiful box that my Mother gave me was lost as well."

Hux feigned sympathy. "I'm so sorry to hear that. But," he smiled, "that just gives me the excuse to send you more."

Kylo laughed. "You are too good. Hux." He motioned back down the hallway. "I suppose we really should be getting back to the party. Will you escort me?"

In answer Hux offered Kylo his arm and they returned to the crowd of Senators and dignitaries. Hux beamed as Kylo whispered juicy tidbits about the others that they passed and made polite noises at. 

Hux was in high spirits as his scheme has gone off without a hitch. He had not needed Kylo to tell him he had not read his explanatory notes. Because Hux had not sent any. 

*** **


End file.
